They're Just Words
by Mattycollns13
Summary: Becky and Dean were a competitive couple. When a challenge is laid down they'll do anything to win.


"Fuck!" Dean jumps up and down as he holds his foot in his hands. It had been dark in his and Becky's bedroom when he'd tried to get up and stumble into the bathroom. He hadn't seen the metal glint of his girlfriend's goggles on the floor before his foot caught them. Now he was in agony, the kind of agony that you only feel better about after punching a wall and cussing every word you know. But he didn't have time to begin when the lamp on the bedside table flicked on and a sleepy eyed Becky squinted at him.

"You cuss too much, babe. It's actually becoming a real bad habit." She sat up against the headboard, her tank top straps falling off on one side. Dean set his foot down tentatively and sighed. They'd had this small disagreement over the last few days about his amount of cussing. Becky thought he did it too much and was really risking doing it in front of kids at signings or something. Dean thought he was fucking fine the way he fucking was… okay, she might have had a slight point, but it was just the way that Dean talked.

"I'd be fine if there wasn't a field of goggles and bobby pins to step through to get to the bathroom." She gave him an apologetic smile and the anger he had been building up simply washed away. That woman was making him soft. But he strode through to the bathroom and took care of business, before hopping back in bed with her and pulling her into him, which she happily complied with.

"I bet I could make you cuss as bad as me, Irish. Then you'll see it's harmless and that I can control it just fine." He felt her look up at him from her position on his chest, her hair getting in the way due to how wild and messy it was. She had a thoughtful look on her face, though he could see the spark of competition and challenge in her eyes. They were never short on competition.

"Oh? Well, how long do you have to make me cuss?"

It was a fair question. Becky didn't cuss much, but there was going to be a time in her life when she did, and had, but it wouldn't be much of a competition if there wasn't a set time limit. "A week." Dean figured that would be long enough.

Becky nodded. "Okay, a week works for me. Wanna kiss on it?" She wiggled her eyebrows at him and he had to fight off a dopey grin cause she was the enemy for the rest of the week, but he obliged, giving her a sweet kiss on the lips. After which he'd pinched her side, getting her to jump and slap him on the chest, before burrowing into his side and mumbling 'nice try.'

Dean smiled. He had this in the bag.

Dean did not have this in the bag. Becky was always a tough competitor, but she'd really stepped it up this week. She'd somehow resisted every little thing that Dean did to make her cuss. He'd moved some of the tables two inches to the left so she'd bang her foot, but that just got him punched in the shoulder and a grunt of pain. He'd tried to make things more difficult like unfixing some of the cabinet doors and letting her open them. He'd even resorted to unscrewing the saltshaker at restaurants and jumping at her around corners at the arenas they were at, but the closest thing he got from her was the word pissed. They had argued for almost a full day on whether that was a cuss word or not before deciding that it wasn't, much to Dean's dismay.

Now, on the last day of the bet, Dean was beginning to panic. Becky was insufferable when she won something between them and he could not deal with that on top of having to cut back his cussing. He needed a surefire thing, but had come up empty the entire day. And now that he was climbing into bed with Becky, she was beginning to gloat.

"I wonder what you'll substitute all of your usual cusses with. I think my personal favorite will be dangnabbit. I think you could pull that off."

Dean glowered at her from the dresser as he bent down to retrieve his athletic shorts that he slept in. He pulled his shirt off and stretched his back, hearing it crack about seven times. He chanced a look in the mirror and saw Becky's rapt attention on his back. The look in her eyes sent a jolt straight to his dick and he clenched his jaw.

Then his eyes widened, before a slow smile came over his face. He was so going to win this bet, but he had to play this right or it could backfire. He slowly unbuckled his jeans and slid them down, making sure to make it look casual, a quick glance at the mirror told him that he still had her attention. Then he pulled the shorts on before stretching his arms over his head and twisting, seemingly just to get loose and relaxed for bed, but really just trying to get her mind to betray her. The blush on her cheeks told him that he'd succeeded.

He turned around and walked over to his side of the bed, slowly laying down and rolling over to her side, pressing a kiss against her cheek, but not just a quick peck like they usually did when they were just going to sleep. He let his lips linger softly and then pressed another kiss closer to her ear. He felt her shiver and then he slowly raised his hand up to cup the opposite side of her face, tilting it until he was able to easily kiss her on the lips from his position.

She responded eagerly to his advances and turned all the way over to him, her arm coming to hook around his waist and pull them together. Dean smiled into the kiss as he felt her breathing begin to grow more erratic. He felt her arm sneak up his stomach and come to rest of his bare chest and pushed against her, trying to slowly make his way between her legs.

His kisses soon broke away from her addicting lips down to her neck, kissing everywhere he could and chuckling with her when her wild hair got caught in his mouth. Her hands were roaming his back and finally making their way into his hair, pulling slightly making him groan and almost completely lose his plan. He snapped back to reality and began to kiss down to her collarbone, his hands coming to lift up the hem of her tank top. She obliged him, lifting herself off the bed so he could yank it off of her as speedily as he could.

He did not wait a moment longer before lowering his mouth to her breasts, running his tongue over her hardened nipples. She let out a strangled moan, her fingers pulling slightly harder at his hair. Dean still knew his plan, and did not plan on losing track of his goal again, but could you blame him for taking a bit of a detour?

After he had been thorough enough for his liking, not just paying attention to one but both of her nipples, he began to kiss down her toned stomach that she worked so hard on in the gym. At the same time, his hand began to coax her legs open by gently running up her inner thigh. Finally his hand came in contact with the hem of her sleep shorts and pulled them down, his lips now covering every inch of newly discovered skin around her hip bones as they slid off.

She shivered and groaned, beginning to lose patience with him, but that was exactly what he wanted. Finally, they were off and kicked to the side, and her panties with them. He took another self-indulgent moment to admire her naked body, so utterly perfect before lowering himself down to her thighs. He kissed each one, slowly moving up towards her center, where she was already dripping wet waiting for him. He even got her to break down a bit as she lifted her head to catch his eyes. "Dean… please."

Dean didn't move any faster than he had already planned to, letting her stew a bit longer, but when he finally did reach her she let out a shutter, a moan, and seemed to relax all at the same time. His lips met her hot flesh and his tongue beginning its steady work as it grazed over her folds. He really did enjoy doing this, it was so much fun to see her writhe and moan, not even saying anything coherently, but just lost in the moment.

Her grip on his hair tightened after a little while, telling him that she was close, and he moaned at the sensation. This caused a chain reaction as her hips bucked at the new stimulation and she pushed her head down into the pillow, letting out a mini scream as she came all over his tongue. Dean lapped it up greedily and softly continued to bring her down from her orgasm, as her breathing began to calm down.

Her hand left his hair, as the usual thing for him to do was move up and begin to tease her again before the "main event" started. They liked to use wrestling puns in bed. What could Dean say? She was Becky Lynch and you kinda had to get used to that shit. Dean didn't have any plans to play by the usual methods and after her breathing returned to normal, ran his tongue in a flat swipe up to her clit before latching onto it roughly and inserting his pointer finger.

Becky jumped in surprise but let out a long moan, apparently it was a pleasant surprise, as she twitched at the slight extra sensitivity. Dean continued this, adding a second finger after a few moments, much to Becky's apparent delight. Her hands, now that they were not latched onto his hair, were pulling at her own orange locks in pleasure.

He felt her cum again and slowed down to compensate for her extra sensitivity. She was rambling incoherent words, mostly his name, but he was waiting for one specific word that hadn't yet flowed uncontrolled from her mouth. He could, and would, stay here all night until it happened.

Becky lifted her head tiredly from where it was on the pillow, he could see the thin sheen of sweat on her forehead, with some hair sticking to it, as she looked at him. Her pupils were dilated and her gaze unfocused. He grinned at her wolfishly, and without waiting for her as long, filled her with three of his fingers. He watched as her face went slack again, her hips jumping to meet him. She seemed to be staring at him in disbelief, with her chest heaving and Dean knew that he could do this.

He waited until her hips jumped again before he curled his fingers inside of her. She threw her head back, completely lost to her pleasure. "FUCK!"

Dean couldn't help the evil, successful grin that flew onto his face in that moment, but now he had a very turned on Irish lass to get off one last time before he could gloat so he decided to focus on that. It didn't take her long with all the extra sensitivity of the past orgasms, and with a little more tongue work, she came undone for him a third time.

Dean licked his fingers clean, more for himself than for her, and shimmied up the bed to lay beside her again. She was breathing heavy and staring at the ceiling. Dean just began to gently stroke his thumb back and forth across her stomach, waiting for her to gather her wits.

"Wow…" Was all she could think up to say about thirty minutes later and Dean couldn't resist any longer.

"You cuss too much, babe. It's actually becoming a real bad habit." Repeating what she had said to him a week ago.

Becky jolted as if she'd been slapped and turned over to him. "What did I say?"

He shook his head like a disappointed parent. "You said the 'fuck' word."

Becky groaned, running a hand over her face, displacing the orange hair stuck to her sweaty forehead. "I can't believe I lost." Her eyes drifted to him, still shirtless and still hard, obvious through his athletic shorts. Her eyes began to dilate again. "So fuckin' worth it though."


End file.
